


The Soulmate Dimension

by Bite_my_Snark



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_my_Snark/pseuds/Bite_my_Snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has been taken away by Wicked, but it's almost like he not even gone, at least at night, and for Thomas, because Thomas starts to dream about Minho.  Or is it that Minho is dreaming about Thomas?  It doesn't really seem like a regular dream, and it isn't until Minho has a chat with Ava Paige that they find out that it's not dreams at all, or even the telepathy that Thomas and Teresa share.  It's something much more, something too precious for Wicked to manufacture.</p>
<p>Thominho Week 2015, Day 04:  Soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soulmate Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the Scorch Trials movie, but there is a mixture of the book fandom and the movie fandom in this one. So hopefully no one gets confused with that. Enjoy!

It didn’t start the first night that Minho was taken, probably because Minho was unconscious and Thomas didn’t sleep well that night anyway, but the next night after telling Newt, Frypan, and the others that he was going back for Minho and then trying to form a plan, Thomas entered a deep sleep that he didn’t quite want to wake up from.

“Who’s there?” Thomas called out. He was in a swirling cloud of fog. All he could see was grey and purple. He couldn’t see the sky or the ground. His feet disappeared into the grey fog. It was silent except for a low mumbling.

“Is someone there?” Thomas called out again.

“Thomas,” a voice said, but Thomas couldn’t tell from which direction it had come from. He twisted around, searching, but all he saw was the fog.

“Thomas!” the voice said louder, closer. It was then that Thomas recognized the voice.

“Minho!” Thomas replied, and just as he said the name, the Korean with the gravity defiant hair appeared out of the fog.

Minho pulled Thomas into a hug, surprising Thomas, but he hugged Minho back, glad to see the other.

“You’re here,” Minho said, pulling back from the hug and looking Thomas over.

“Where is here?” Thomas asked. Mino looked around, but nothing seemed to register with him. How could it? All they saw was fog.

“No idea,” Minho responded, “but we can get out of here, escape Wicked for good.”

“Wait,” Thomas said, taking a step back as he just realized something, “Wicked captured you.”

Minho snorted. “Well aren’t you one smart shank. Where’s Newt and Frypan?”

Thomas shook his head as Minho looked around for their friends. “We haven’t come to get you yet,” he told Minho.

“What?” Minho asked quietly.

“No, I think- I think this is a dream,” Thomas said slowly.

Minho’s face scrunched up before he burst out laughing. “A dream? Dream about me often, do you?”

Thomas opened his mouth to respond, but Minho kept talking.

“Isn’t that more of a ‘you-and-Teresa’ kind of thing?” Minho asked.

Thomas shrugged before frowning and shaking his head. “I could hear her voice in my head, and I even heard her once when I was asleep, but it was never like this, like we were standing right in front of each other, seeing each other, able to touch.”

Minho frowned. “Are you sure we’re dreaming?”

“Don’t you remember going to sleep?”

Minho frowned even more. “Then I’m still with Wicked. Alone.”

“Min, I promise,” Thomas said, grabbing both of Minho’s arms, “I promise that I will come get you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Minho responded, shrugging. “You’re the real prize. There’s no telling what they’d do to you. No, save yourself, Thomas.”

“No!” Thomas shouted. “I’m not leaving you with them. I made you a promise that I wouldn’t leave you behind, and that’s a promise I plan to keep. I’m coming back for you, Minho.”

Minho smiled and mumbled, “You dumb shank.” Thomas wanted to smile too and laugh, but he saw that Minho was beginning to fade away, so he panicked.

“Minho!” Thomas cried out, reaching for his friend, but his hands went right through the Asian. “Minho! Minho!” Thomas watched helplessly as Minho disappeared, and then the fog thickened before everything turned black.

“Tommy! Tommy, wake up!” Newt shouted, shaking Thomas.

Thomas jerked awake and looked up at Newt and Frypan, who were standing over him. Right behind them were Brenda and Jorge.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“Well you kept calling for Minho in your sleep,” Newt informed him.

“Yeah, is there a specific reason why you’re so adamant about saving him?” Brenda asked, stepping forward and raising an eyebrow.

Thomas, ignoring Brenda’s question, thought back to his dream. He considered telling the others about it, but he felt like he knew what they’d say about that. Even he began doubting it being a real meeting between him and Minho, and started to believe it was just some odd dream.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Min?” Thomas called out, unsure, when he saw the familiar grey and purple surroundings. “Minho?”

“I guess it wasn’t just a weird dream then,” Minho said, walking up to Thomas. “I figured Wicked had just traumatized me into dreaming about your shuck face.”

Thomas chuckled. “Admit it. You love my face.”

Minho burst out laughing, catching his side as he did so.

“But seriously,” Thomas said, sobering Minho up, “are you okay? What’s happened there? What are they doing to you?”

Minho sort of walked off a bit, shrugging. “Well first they locked me up in a room by myself. Then they asked me a bunch of stupid questions about the maze, you, Newt, and the others, and what all happened in the scorch. After that they injected me with something that knocked me out,” Minho replied, shrugging again. “They still have me in the same room. I’m kind of left alone except for when someone brings me food. They think I don’t play well with others.” Minho snorted. “They just know I won’t fall for any of their shuckin' lies.” Then Minho added as an afterthought, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were poisoning me.”

“We are going to save you,” Thomas said, sure.

“Yeah,” Minho mumbled, turning away from Thomas.

Thomas walked over to Minho and wrapped his arms around the other and laying his head on the Korean’s back.

“What are you doing, shuck head?” Minho asked, trying to shrug Thomas off of him.

“Just let me do this for a minute,” Thomas whispered, holding on to Minho. “I just- I miss you, Minho.”

Minho sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

Thomas woke up the next day feeling determined. He was going to come up with a fool proof plan that he could go back to Minho with and cheer up the Asian. They were going to save Minho, and the sooner they did, the better.

“Minho, we’re coming for you,” Thomas said as he got up from his sleeping spot. Brenda, who was nearby, rolled her eyes and smirked at hearing what Thomas said.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Thomas said when he finally saw Minho. “I started to think they might have done something to you. You are okay aren’t you?”

Minho just nodded, looking down at the ground. Thomas’s face scrunched up as he looked Minho over.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, lightly grabbing Minho’s elbow. “What did they do?”

Minho shook his head, never looking up at Thomas.

“Minho!” Thomas pulled on Minho’s arm, trying to get a response out of the other.

“Haven’t you wondered why we’re able to see each other like this?” Minho asked quietly.

“I figured it was something Wicked had done,” Thomas answered, “like with me and Teresa. They modified our brains somehow. That’s why we were able to speak in each other’s head.”

Minho shook his head again. “It was bothering me, so I mentioned it to the person who brought my food. I guess it concerned him because then I got Ava Paige herself as an audience. She told me what it was. What this is.”

Thomas waited for Minho to tell him, but when the other said nothing more, Thomas pleaded, “Tell me. How is this happening if it’s not Wicked’s doing?”

“Soulmates,” Minho answered simply.

“What?” Thomas asked, confused.

Minho sighed. “Apparently after all of the flare business and stuff people began being able to identify who their soulmate was by communicating with them in their dreams. It’s supposed to be really rare, though. I guess not everyone has a soulmate.”

Thomas looked taken aback. “Then that means… so we’re…?”

“Paige said there are other things soulmates can do besides communicate in dreams, but she wouldn’t tell me. To be honest, ever since she found out, she’s been trying to get me to convince you to change your mind and come back to Wicked.”

Thomas’s eyes widened. “She’s not threatening you, is she? If she does anything to you, I swear I’ll…”

Minho laughed. “I tell you that we’re possibly soulmates and all you can do is worry about whether or not I’m being tortured. Well aren’t I lucky, my soulmate is one considerate shank.”

“Minho.”

Minho laughed dryly. It was obvious there was no humor in it. “It just sucks, you know? My soulmate is in love with a traitor.”

“What?” Thomas asked confused.

“You still talking to Teresa?” Minho asked. “You know, telepathically? I haven’t really seen her since I got here. Not that I want to.”

Thomas opened his mouth to respond, but Minho had already faded away. He sighed. He was honestly so surprised and confused about the whole soulmates thing.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

It had been a couple of nights since Thomas had last been to the foggy dream dimension where he and Minho met up. Every night he hoped he would see Minho, but every morning he would wake up depressed that he had gone another night without talking to Minho. At first he was worried about Minho, thinking Wicked might have done something to him, but he started to realize that the reason he hadn’t been seeing Minho in his dreams was because Minho was blocking the connection. He thought about their last meeting and how Minho had seemed different when telling him about being soulmates. Minho didn’t seem too keen on the idea. Possibly because Minho seemed to think that Thomas was in love with Teresa. True, Thomas had a connection with Teresa that he didn’t have with the others, and they were really close. And if Thomas was honest, he did wish it was Teresa who had kissed him, not Brenda, but Teresa betrayed him. Ultimately. He couldn’t trust her anymore. It’s because of her that Minho wasn’t there with him. He would never be able to look at her the same way again, feel the same way towards her. She destroyed their relationship. No, Thomas wasn’t in love with Teresa. Even before her betrayal he hadn’t gotten as far being in love with her. He just wished he could tell Minho that, but how was he supposed to get the Korean to stop blocking their connection?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

It was about a month later when Thomas felt like he was waking up from a dream. He opened his eyes and got confused at his blurry surroundings.

“Hey.”

Thomas quickly sat up and saw Minho sitting across from him.

“Minho!” Thomas said excitedly.

Minho smiled sadly. “I guess I got a little lonely.”

Thomas crawled over to Minho and hugged him. “I’m here for you, Min. I love you.”

“No, don’t,” Minho said, pushing Thomas away. “Teresa-”

“-betrayed me. She gave all of us up,” Thomas explained. “She’s the reason why you’re here, why we’re separated.”

Minho just looked at Thomas, not sure how to respond.

“I might not have ever thought about us that way, but you are my best friend. You are the most important person to me, and I do love you.”

Minho smiled and leaned his forehead against Thomas’s. “I love you too, shuck face.” They just sat like that, holding on to each other with their foreheads together, until the dream faded.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“So we have our own little personal dream world?” Thomas looked around, taking in all the fog as he stood next to Minho. “More like a dimension, I guess,” Thomas added, looking to Minho. “I don’t like to think of this as a dream since it’s real.”

Minho nodded in agreeance. “Are you sure you’re okay with it, though?” he asked.

Thomas shrugged. “I never really thought about soulmates before,” he confessed, “but I don’t think I thought they really existed. But seeing this…” Thomas just drifted off before turning to Minho and smiling. He reached over and grabbed Minho’s hand. “I’m just glad that I’m here with you.”

“Thomas, I didn’t realize you were such a sappy romantic,” Minho joked, causing Thomas to blush. Minho pulled Thomas closer and sighed. “It’s me and you.”

Thomas nodded. “Me and you.”

“I wonder if we could change the layout, though,” Minho mumbled. “Fog is just a little boring, you know?”

“Well it is our personal dimension,” Thomas responded, “maybe if we concentrated hard enough it will change.”

Minho accepted the challenge and with Thomas they spent the rest of the night trying to change the fog even just a little bit.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After a couple of weeks, Thomas felt apologetic to Minho for still not having a solid plan.

“I’m sorry, Minho. I’m trying,” Thomas said, sounding desperate and pleading. “Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one trying to figure out a way to save you, but I swear that I will save you.”

Minho smiled and pulled Thomas closer to him. “You worry too much.”

“And you don’t worry enough,” Thomas responded.

“Actually there is something I’ve been kind of stressing about,” Minho revealed.

Thomas turned to look at Minho. “What is it?”

Minho just stared at Thomas. Thomas looked back at Minho, questioning and waiting for Minho to answer him, but Minho just kept staring into his eyes. Soon he found himself lost in Minho’s stare. At first he didn’t notice Minho leaning in closer, just drowning in the deep, dark chocolate sea that was Minho’s eyes. It was when the tip of Minho’s nose touched his that Thomas realized how close they were to each other. He gasped when he felt Minho’s breath on his lips, and then Minho’s actual lips ghosting over his. Minho never actually went further than that, but when Thomas realized that he wanted the Asian to, he leaned up into Minho’s lips.

It was their first kiss, and it was a little sloppy, but it was perfect. Minho was gentler than Thomas expected, and Thomas was greedier than Minho expected. Their lips fit together like two marshmallows forming into one. Minho lightly nipped at Thomas’s bottom lip before running his tongue over the spot. Thomas shivered and moaned before opening his mouth to allow Minho easy access. Their tongues danced around each other, and it was like neither one could get enough. This wasn’t like when Brenda had kissed him back at Marcus’s club. This was more like a meeting of souls, melding into one. Soulmates.

“Whoa,” Minho said, after pulling back. “Who knew Thomas could kiss like that?”

Thomas blushed before replying, “Who knew Minho could keep quiet for that long?”

Minho tried to look affronted, but ended up chuckling. He pulled Thomas back to him and huskily whispered, “Let’s see if what happens here will show when we wake up.”

The next day, after waking up, Thomas was trying to cover up his neck, afraid that he would have a mark there after Minho made sure to leave one dark enough for everyone to see, and Thomas didn’t know if it would still be there or not, but how would he explain it? ‘Oh, I made out with Minho in a different dimension. We’re soulmates so we have our own private little meeting place, and we just starting necking last night.’

“What’s that on your neck, hermano?” Jorge asked, sneaking up on Thomas.

Thomas nearly jumped ten feet into the air. “What are you talking about?” he asked, feigning obliviousness.

Jorge walked up to Thomas and flicked the offending bruise. “Looks like you got yourself a hickey.”

Thomas blubbered. He didn’t know what to say.

“Brenda!” Jorge yelled, going off to find her.

Thomas sighed when he realized that Jorge assumed that she did it, but he knew once Jorge reached her that they’d find out she wasn’t the one. Thomas quickly came up with an excuse. He’d say he fell asleep on a rock, and it bruised him, gave him a crick in his neck too. It’s not that Thomas was ashamed of what he and Minho had done, he just wasn’t sure of how to explain how they were able to do it, and part of him didn’t want to. It felt nice having this secret with Minho, something that was just theirs. But he was definitely going to tell Minho not to mark him anymore.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Where have you been?” Minho asked, pulling Thomas into a hug and burying his face in the other’s neck. It had been nearly a week since they last saw each other, last held each other.

“Sorry,” Thomas replied, relishing the feel of Minho’s arms around him, “I haven’t gotten much sleep lately. Good news, though… we’re close. We’re coming for you.”

“Then I can touch you for real,” Minho whispered in Thomas’s ear, causing Thomas to blush.

“That sounded dirty,” Thomas mumbled.

Minho smirked. “Let’s hope.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Minho was sitting in his dull room, waiting until nightfall so that he could fall asleep and meet Thomas in their personal dimension, when he heard Thomas’s voice in his head.

“We’re here.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Thomas couldn’t explain it, but he just knew which way to go, which corridors to go down, what direction to head in to get to Minho. It’s like he could feel Minho. Thomas just assumed it was another factor of being soulmates and went with it.

“This way,” Thomas said, making a left turn.

“How do you know which way to go?” Frypan asked.

“Don’t ask,” Newt told him. “By now I don’t even question Tommy’s odd way of knowing things. Just go with it, it’s easier.”

Thomas shushed them and turned down another hall before stopping in front of a large metal door. He pulled out a keycard from his pocket and swiped it in the door. It was like the door couldn’t open fast enough, but when it finally did, Thomas practically ran inside. Newt and Frypan hurried to keep up.

“Minho!” Newt said happily when he saw the Asian in the room.

Thomas didn’t say anything. He just quickly walked up to Minho and began kissing the other. Minho immediately began to kiss back.

“Uhh…” Frypan looked shocked and embarrassedly turned away.

Newt cleared his throat until Thomas and Minho stopped making out. “So when did this happen?” he asked, looking a little upset that he didn’t know about it.

Thomas just smiled sheepishly while Minho grinned.

“It’s about time you shanks showed up,” Minho said, never letting go of Thomas.

“What…? Are you two together or something?” Frypan asked, confused.

Thomas and Minho both looked at each other, smiling, before turning back to Newt and Frypan and simultaneously replied, “We’re soulmates.”


End file.
